Muffins
by kialajaray
Summary: Helga would do anything for Arnold's kisses


**i don't remember what made me get the idea for this. i think i was thinking about the quantity time episode. but this didn't take me long to write. i tried to proofread it but i most likely missed something. ne way, on with the story. it might like seem like it, but i don't mean for this to be dark like some people might think**

****if anyone knows what episode arnold's grandmother 1st called helga eleanore could you plz tell me. i would REALLY appreciate it  
**

**summary: Helga would do anything for Arnold's kisses  
**

* * *

Helga sighed and braced herself for what was to come as she walked threw the doors of her high school. It was going to be another day of watching Arnold watch Lila, who completely disregarded him.

Helga would have thought that she would have gotten over the idiot football headed boy by now, but she accepted a long time ago that she wasn't ever going to. How was that possible when she fell more in love with him everyday?

"Have you started on the history project Helga," Phoebe asked her.

Looking down at her friend, Helga shook her head. "We just got the assignment two days ago Pheebs. I still have plenty of time to do it."

"I have already finished the project, so if you need any help, just ask me," her best friend told her as they reached their lockers.

A lot had changed since their P.S. 118 days and a lot had still stayed the same Helga thought as she opened her locker door. Rhonda was still the richest girl in the city, but she had been dating Curly for almost a year now. Big Patty was still the toughest girl in school but when it came to her boyfriend Harold, she turned into a complete marshmallow. Eugene wasn't accident prove, Brainy had long ago given up his crush on her, Gerald was a ladies' man, which wasn't surprising to anyone. While they all had different interests and ideas, they had all remained close despite the years.

One of the things that had stayed the same was the mixed up love triangle between herself, Lila, and Arnold. That was if you didn't count Lila's obsession with Arnie-

"Hi Helga, hi Phoebe," an overly bright voice said from behind the locker door. "How ever are you doing today?"

Helga allowed herself to roll her eyes so Lila wouldn't see her. She tried not to hold it against the girl that Arnold liked her, but it didn't always work. And when she found out that Lila was going to be using the locker right next to hers, she hadn't been all that ecstatic.

Closing the door, she smiled at the girl, counting the seconds in her head. _One. Two. Three._

"Hey everyone," Arnold said coming from behind Lila, Gerald with him. Helga was impressed, he broke his own record of five seconds.

Being so close to Lila's locker should have been a blessing for Helga. She was guaranteed to see Arnold as he tried once again to win Lila's affection, but it was really a curse to her because she had to watch him as he tried once again to win Lila's affection.

"Hi, Arnold, Gerald," Phoebe said, greeting the boy and his friend. Helga tried not to roll her eyes as she watched her best friend and the boy sneak glances at each other. This had been going on for months, it really needed to stop.

Not wanting to see Arnold get shot down once again, Helga was about to make her goodbyes when Lila said, "Oh, look everyone, I made something for you." Opening her bag, the red head pulled out a container. Lifting the top off, she said, "I made them from scratch last night. Try some." It was muffins. Sweet, just like her. Big surprise.

As Lila held the container out for the teenagers to take a muffin, Helga shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm not really hungry and-"

"Oh, _please_ Helga. I would really like you to try them and I worked ever so hard on them to make it prefect."

Sighing, Helga took a muffin and ate it with one bite. "Good muffins," she said. Wanting to leave before Arnold did something to embarrass himself, she turned to Phoebe, but her friend's attention was focused all on Gerald.

Sighing to herself, she opened her locker again so she wouldn't have to watch the events that she knew were going to unfold. She didn't feel like watching Arnold make a jerk out of himself.

"Do you guys have an idea for the history project," Arnold asked.

"I finished mine already," Phoebe told him.

"Well of course the smartest girl in the school did. It must have been easy for you," Gerald told her.

Without even looking, Helga knew that her friend was bright red. Scratching her arm, she didn't understand why they didn't just start dating already.

"Thank you," the Asian girl said shyly. "I can help you with it if you need me too."

That sounded like a date, Helga thought as she silently cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck.

"How about this Friday," Gerald said.

Scratching her stomach, Helga cleared her throat once again as she waited for her friend to reply.

"That would be a great time," Phoebe said and Helga knew that she would have to spend hours going over her friend's closet with her to find the perfect outfit for Phoebe's 'homework session' with Gerald.

Taking a deep breath to try and relieve her still itching throat, Helga was disconcerted when she realized that it had become harder to breath. Freezing, she realized that her legs were shaking and her vision was slightly blurred. She couldn't be having a panic attack, she had nerves of steel. And what would give her one anyway? She was thrilled that her friend had finally gotten the boy of her dreams, that wouldn't give her a panic attack.

Clearing her throat loudly this time, she tried to force air in and out of them. Scratching her shoulder, she knew that she needed to go see the nurse.

"Helga, is something wrong," Arnold asked from behind the locker door.

Closing it, she was about it deny it when Lila looked at her and shrieked.

"Helga," Phoebe said rushing to her. "What's wrong with your face?"

"What do you mean," Helga wheezed out.

Rummaging threw her purse, Lila pulled out a mirror and held it up in front of her. When Helga saw her face, she would have screamed too if she could have. Her face had puffed up to twice its normal size and had bright pink splotches on it, just like a…

"Lila," she was barely able to push out. "What were in those muffins?"

"Only all natural ingredients," Lila said quickly.

Watching her scratch all over her arm, Arnold walked to her and looked. "She has bumps all over her skin. Lila," he said firmly, looking at the girl. "What exactly are in those muffins?"

"Flours, vegetable oil, fresh cut strawberries-"

"Strawberries!"

Phoebe's yell made everyone jump but Helga. No one knew the girl could get that loud. Helga would have yelled it herself if her throat wasn't closing more by the second.

"She's allergic to strawberries," Phoebe yelled. Moving quickly to Helga's locker, Phoebe pulled out her purse and started to dig around it in.

"What are you doing," Arnold asked.

"I'm trying to find her emergency relief shot."

Helga tried to take a step, but her knees gave out from under her. Arnold was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Holding her gently, he said, "I don't think she can breath."

Not waiting for anyone's reply, Arnold lay Helga on the floor and tilted her head up. Opening her mouth, Arnold put his lips on hers and blew air into her body.

If Helga wasn't about to die, she would had swooned. In the past years, she had kissed Arnold in many unusual ways. Mouth to mouth being one of them. They had both gotten a part of Babewatch of Helga had to pretend to resuscitate him. She had did it longer than what was required of course, but that still had been one of the priceless 'kisses' with Arnold that she had.

There are worse ways to die than in the arms of the person you love, she thought vaguely as Arnold blew air into her mouth again. It was actually funny if you thought about it she mused as something stung her in her arm. Killed by a strawberry.

Suddenly, Helga took a breath that was so deep, her body lifted and jerked from the force of it. With her head now in Arnold's lap, she took a few more shuddering breaths as the oxygen moved easily in and out of her body.

By then many people were crowed around her and Helga knew what a zoo animal felt like.

Turning her head, she looked at Phoebe's concerned face and saw a needle in her hands. "You stabbed me," she told the girl, giving her a weak smile.

Laughing, Phoebe quickly wiped at her eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Don't worry," she told Phoebe. "I won't eat strawberries again, I promise."

"We should get you to the nurse," Arnold said, helping her sit up. His eyes trained on Helga's hand as she scratched her forearm. Seeing that the bumps were still there, he asked, "Are you sure you're alright? I thought that the shot was supposed to help you. You still have hives."

"The shot's just for stopping my wind pipe from closing and from the strawberries from doing to much damage to me. It's going to take a few days before the strawberry is completely out of my system."

Shakily gaining getting to her feet, she looked over to see Gerald, who was awkwardly trying to console Lila. She was crying in earnest on his shoulder. "I so ever didn't know," Helga heard her muffle over and over again.

Turning to Arnold, she said, "There's your chance. Go and console her, you may even be able to get a date out of her."

Arnold glanced at Lila and Helga could have sworn that aggravation crossed his face. "Let's just get you to the nurse. Lila'll be alright."

Arnold actually passing a chance to be around Lila? The world must have been ending. As Arnold wrapped an arm around Helga's stomach to support her, she thought that it hadn't been that bad. What was something as small as almost dying from an allergic reaction when it had gotten Arnold's lips on hers? Helga knew it was crazy but what could she do? Helga would do anything for Arnold's kisses.

* * *

**now, being the lucky person that i am, i'm only allergic to one thing and that's a type of medicine. but my mom is allergic to bees and she had emergency shots but i'm not exactly sure what they do so i guessed and if i'm wrong about what they do forgive me. but review and tell me what you think please**

**kialajaray  
**


End file.
